


Hood Down

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They couldn't hide their face forever, no matter how much they wanted to.





	Hood Down

Boo touched the edge of their hood. It was comforting having the weight on their head. Familiar.

_They're going to find out anyway._

Boo looked at their hands, hands that only Farra and Boo knew. Farra wasn't fooled by illusions.

Mom said that they were bigger with Boo's hood up. Their fingers were also a different length.

Their real hands were impossible to mistake. They were small, delicate. Even though they were roughed up from training, they still retained elegance.

"They're going to find out anyway," Boo said, in a voice that was not their own, yet it was familiar to them more so.

Boo put down their hood, and missed the weight. They felt vulnerable and exposed.

"They're going to—"

Boo paused. Their real voice sounded foreign. It was too high, too weak.

Boo tried again.

"They're going to find out anyways."

They repeated this phrase over and over. Their voice became more natural with each repetition, and their confidence grew.

"I'm ready," they said, not believing it. But it was now or never.

"I'm going to be okay."

And she was.

 


End file.
